16 May 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-05-16 ; Comments *Peel mentioned going to Fulham Greyhound on Thursday night to see a concert from Napalm Death, Extreme Noise Terror and Intense Degree, but only Intense Degree turned up. Peel dedicates an Extreme Noise Terror record to some students he met, who are preparing for their GCSE Maths papers. *Peel mentions recieving some letters from listeners complaining that his records are getting noisier, which he responds by saying that the majority of records that excite him are noisy. *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle's "Cannonball Yodel" track is a cover of Elton Britt's song. *Peel plays B-side tracks of Morrissey's "Everyday Is Like Sunday" single. *Peel plays the original version of Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle's "My Funny Valentine" by Gerry Mulligan And the Concert Jazz Band, which he mentions is his favourite FSK song and dedicates the record to Chet Baker (the jazz trumpeter, who was involved in the original "My Funny Valentine" record) who died a few days ago. *Peel regretted not buying Muddy Face albums when he was in Harare, Zimbabwe. *The Pixies session track "Wild Honey Pie" is a cover of a Beatles record, while "In Heaven (Lady In The Radiator Song)" is taken from the film Eraserhead. Sessions *Pixies #1. Recorded: 1988-05-03. Repeated: 07 June 1988, 27 December 1988 *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle #4. Recorded: 1988-04-10. Broadcast: 19 April 1988 Tracklisting *God: My Pal (7") Au Go Go *Kool G. Rap: Butcher Shop (v/a LP - Colors - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) Warner Bros. *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Die Englishchen Frauleins (session) *Extreme Noise Terror: Conned Through Life (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit :(JP: 'Well I don't know whether that will get through your maths papers, it will certainly encourage me I suspect') *Pixies: Levitate Me (session) :(JP: 'And from Derrick Morgan, well my signature tune, well one of them') *Derrick Morgan: Fat Man (LP - Seven Letters) Trojan *Prong: Freezer Burn (LP - Force Fed) Southern *Gary Clail's Tackhead Sound System: What's My Mission Now? (Fight The Devil) (LP - "Tackhead Tape Time") Nettwerk *Morrissey: Sister I'm A Poet (12" - Everyday Is Like Sunday) His Master's Voice *Pixies: Hey (session) *MD III: Personal Problem (12" - Face The Nation) Underground @''' *Doctor And The Crippens: Pneumatic Geek (LP - Fired From The Circus) Manic Ears *Doughboys: Tradition (LP - Whatever) MTL *Duane Eddy: Cannonball *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Cannonball Yodel (session) *Amayenge: Lelo Baleisa (v/a LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *Workin Muthas: Faith In Violence (12" - Acid Rain) KML *Boogie Down Productions: T'Cha - T'Cha (LP - By All Means Necessary) Jive '''@ *Pixies: In Heaven (Lady In The Radiator Song) (session) *Hop Wilson And His Buddies: Feel So Glad (LP - Steel Guitar Flash!) Ace *Morrissey: Disappointed (12" - Everyday Is Like Sunday) His Master's Voice *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Stalinbart Jodler (session) *Gerry Mulligan And The Concert Jazz Band: My Funny Valentine *Muddy Face: unknown (Zimbabwean single) *Pixies: Wild Honey Pie (session) :(JP: 'It's a terrible thing you know, but I can't remember what the original sounds like, but that will do nicely for the time being') *14 Iced Bears: Come Get Me (7") Sarah *Mr. X & Mr. Z: Respect (12") G Fine Sounds @''' *A Witness: Raw Patch (12" - One Foot In The Grave) Ron Johnson *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: In Lauterbach (session) *Courtney Melody & Danny Dread: Call Me (12") Charm *McCarthy: Should The Bible Be Banned? (12") September *Pixies: Caribou (session) *Morrissey: Will Never Marry (12" - Everyday Is Like Sunday) His Master's Voice *Trio Bulgarka: Taz Vecher Ne Mii Vessela - [https://www.discogs.com/Trio-Bulgarka-The-Forest-Is-Crying-Lament-For-Indje-Voivode/release/2122202 The Forest Is Crying (Lament For Indje Voivode)] Hannibal '''@ Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9896XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE010 ;Length *1) 1:57:52 *2) 1:32:22 (3:10-16:58) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE010 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel May June 1988 Lee Tape 10 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9896/1) *2) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes